


Actions and Words

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gray is stubborn, M/M, and also afraid of Mira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray confesses that he's in love with Lyon when he's drunk, and the entire guild hear. It only takes one blue-haired dragon slayer to blab to her friend, and suddenly Lyon's at Fairy Tail demanding answers that Gray just isn't sure he can give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions and Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> "The hearts of old gave hands,  
> But our new heraldry is hands, not hearts."
> 
> follow me on Tumblr- @ice-bringer

“So, what’s this about you telling people that you love me?” Lyon’s voice was smooth and smug, and it trailed over Gray’s skin in a way that made heat prickle on the normally cool surface. Gray was bent over the guild’s flowerbeds, helping Mirajane with some of the gardening tasks which needed to be done. He had not expected to see Lyon until the New Year, his surprise evident in the uneven way his heart pounded. Gray straightened his legs and stood, but did not turn to face Lyon.

“I don’t know what you’re fucking on about.” Gray’s teeth ground together, and he already felt the pangs of a headache thrum his skull.

“Wendy told Chelia that you got drunk at the Christmas party and declared your undying love for me.” Gray winced at the arrogance tainting Lyon’s words, but knew he could not deny the accusation; Wendy did not know what a lie would sound like rolling from her tongue, because she did not tell them. Anything she said was true, and that left Gray with no where to run. However, that would not stop him from trying.

He spun on his heel and faced Lyon. When he realised how close the older man was, Gray gulped. “She must have had one too many drops of  _sake_ , then. I’ll have to tell Cana to keep her booze away from the minors.” Gray’s eyes never met Lyon’s, and when Lyon’s hand snaked out to grasp his wrist, Gray pulled away harshly. “If you don’t mind, I have things to-”

“Gray.” Lyon interrupted, forcing Gray’s eyes on his. Gray saw the earnest tug of Lyon’s smiling the lips, the genuine happiness in his eyes reflecting the afternoon sun, and it was too much. This-  _them_ \- what they were and what they had- it was just _too much_. Gray faced away again, leaning down to collect the tools he had been using on the flowers.

“I’m going back to the guild. You’re welcome to join me, but I don’t know why you’d come all the way from Lamia just for-”

“ _Gray._ ” Lyon’s voice shook, and Gray winced. Hands tugged at Gray insistently, until he had one foot in the flowerbeds and a back which was being pushed flush against the guild’s wall. Gray was suddenly extremely resentful of Lyon’s height, because the way he loomed over Gray was dominant and demanding, and Gray hated the way it made his cheeks colour and his heart race.

“What the hell do you want from me, Lyon?” Gray growled, struggling in Lyon’s vice like grip. It had been years since they had last fought, but Gray still knew that, in hand-to-hand combat, it would be tough to beat the other ice mage. The muscles in Lyon’s forearm rippled as he effortlessly held Gray against the wall. Gray’s mouth went dry.

“The truth.” The wind whipped Lyon’s silver hair across his forehead, but still his onyx eyes were relentlessly searching Gray’s face for… something. Gray didn’t know what, and the intensity of the gaze was making his squirm.

“About what?” Gray’s jaw set defiantly.

“What you said at the Christmas party. Was it true?” Lyon stepped closer to Gray until they were both trampling over the flowers he had spent so long planting, and Lyon was hardly an eyelash away.

“… and what if it was?” There was no denying that he had said it now; it was obvious that any efforts at deterring Lyon would fail. However, Gray could still come out of this unscathed, so long as he could gage Lyon’s reactions to what he had confessed. If so needed, Gray could pass it off as nothing more than brotherly affection, and this  _thing_ \- Gray had no words to describe something he did not understand- with Lyon would no doubt end. The thought made ice pool in his stomach, but Gray had no idea what else he could do; admit that he had meant it and lose Lyon as a friend, or brush it off as a drunken act of friendship and end the intimacy they had just begun sharing?

Lyon blew out a shaky breath, and it fanned coolly over Gray’s face. He shivered. “Then, I would be very happy indeed.” Whatever Lyon had been looking for, he must have found, because his lips were suddenly pressing hard and insistent against Gray’s. Gray yelped in surprise, but could not fight the warming sensation of that mouth against his own. The kiss was slow and steady, Lyon giving up on his hold on Gray’s arms and instead placed his hands on either side of Gray’s head. Gray’s hands fell against Lyon’s hips, lacing his finger’s in Lyon’s belt-loops and pulling him in closer. Only when their bodies were flush against each other did the kiss gain urgency, and Gray hummed appreciatively when Lyon opened his mouth in acceptance.

Their tongues slid against one another, slow and savouring, until Lyon pulled back to rest their foreheads together. “I love you too, Gray. I have for a very long time.”

Gray pushed at Lyon’s chest angrily, glaring at him until he stumbled back a step. “You idiot! Why didn’t you say anything before now?”

Lyon trailed his fingers across Gray’s jaw, expression bashful. “I didn’t think it needed saying.”

Gray flexed his jaw, looking away stubbornly. “Well… it did. I didn’t know! I had no idea what this,’ Gray gestured with his index finger at the pair of them, ‘was. Or what it meant.”

“I’m sorry, Gray. It means that we love each other, and it means that… we can be together… if that’s something you would want?” The cocky, irritating face of the man he had grown to love was something Gray had become so accustomed to, and he didn’t think that this raw vulnerability suited him.

Gray snagged his fingers into Lyon’s hair and forced their lips to brush together. Not a kiss, but a confirmation. “I think that, maybe, that is something I would want. A lot, actually.”

“Me too.” Lyon mused shortly, kissing Gray deeper than before. His hips were firmly pressed against Gray’s, and he rolled them together in time with his tongue sweeping against Gray’s mouth. The obscene noises they both made were swallowed into eager mouths, their movements becoming desperate and thoughtless with desire. Gray reached his hand down to unbutton Lyon’s trousers, momentarily forgetting how exposed they were in the middle of the day.

“Gray, I have the sunflower seeds that you-  _oh!_ ” Mirajane gasped and dropped her packet of seeds. There was a moment where Lyon and Gray pulled back with a loud and wet noise, and the three wizards just gaped at each other. Gray’s eyes were frightful and frantic, Lyon’s gleaming and bemused, and Mirajane’s were excited… until she realised where they were standing.

“My flowers!” She took one intimidating step towards Gray, who jumped away from the wall, and the now thoroughly trampled flowerbed, in fear. Lyon stepped away from Gray, leaving him utterly defenceless, and laughed loudly as Gray apologised to a demon for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
